overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord II Episode 02
"Departure" (旅立ち Tabidachi) is the second episode of the ''Overlord II'' adaptation. It was first broadcasted on January 16, 2018. Summary The lizardmen of Green Claw discuss what their response should be to the declaration of their extermination. After some debate, Zaryusu proclaims that because the messenger specified them as the second sacrifice, it implied that the other tribes were threatened as well. In the past, the lizardmen were at war with one another due to overpopulation and food shortages. Green Claw formed an alliance with Razor Tail and Small Fang against the alliance of Yellow Speckle and Sharpe Edge. Green Claw and its allies were victorious, while Yellow Speckle and Sharp Edge were wiped out. The five tribes could ally with one another to form a large enough army to defeat their would-be destroyers. Many in the tribe do not believe it to be possible as several of the surviving lizardmen from the defeated tribes were absorbed by the other tribes and may still hold a grudge against Green Claw and its allies. Shasuryu Shasha concurs with Zaryusu's wisdom and appoints him as an emissary of Green Claw to gather the tribes of Red Eye and Dragon Tusk. In a private meeting between Zaryusu and his brother, it's revealed that one of Zaryusu's motivations for uniting the tribes to fight their new adversary is to reduce the population of the lizardmen in the Wetlands. Years ago there was a massive war among the lizardmen over resources due to their growing population. The war that caused two of the tribes to disband and Zaryusu feels there is no way to avoid another war like that. When asked what he will do should the tribes refuse to join their alliance, Zaryusu replies that he will eliminate them first, before riding off with Rororo. The scene switches to the Great Tomb of Nazarick, where Demiurge spies, Eclair Ecleir Eicler and his manservant. As the two exchange greetings, Demiurge asks where Ainz is, to which Eclair replies that Ainz would be spending time at a human village. When questioned further as to why Eclair came out of Ainz's chambers. Since Sebas Tian is away, Eclair has taken up all the butler's duties to compensate. The penguin does not mind as his is motivated to work harder so that he may one day sit on the throne of Nazarick. Zaryusu arrives at Red Eye and is given an audience with the acting chieftain. Much to his surprise, the chief is an albino female who introduces herself as Crusch Lulu. Crusch's exoticism arouses him to the point he proposes to her on the spot. Her attraction to him also comes out, however, the two regain enough of their sense to address the more pressing matter: the threat of extermination. Crusch explains Red Eye plans to evacuate the Wetlands, though Zaryusu advises against it. He warns that the other tribes will retaliate should one of the other tribes tries to escape to a new habitat and possibly might start another intertribal war. Taking note of the veiled threat Crusch reluctantly agrees to ally her tribe with Green Claw in face of extinction. When Zaryusu asks how her tribe managed to survive the shortage of food during the previous war, Crusch is hesitant to say. In the end, she tells him in anguish of her tribe's desperate story of survival, resorting to cannibalism. Crusch is ashamed of the past, though is comforted by Zaryusu. At the site of construction the Great Forest of Tob, Entoma Vasilissa Zeta gives Cocytus a series of scrolls to use for his upcoming campaign. Entoma herself has been order to monitor Cocytus's progress at Ainz's orders. With the alliance with Red Eye secured, Zaryusu next destination is Dragon Tusk. He is joined by Crusch and after arriving at Dragon Tusk's Village are met with hostility. Zenberu Gugu approaches them and demands a duel with Zaryusu. Major Events * The Green Claw decides to form a five tribe alliance to defeat the Supreme One. * Zaryusu journeys to the Red Eye Tribe and falls in love with Crusch Lulu. * Cocytus prepares to lead his army against the lizardmen. * Zaryusu and Crusch travel to Dragon Tusk and meet Zenberu Gugu. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Zaryusu Shasha * Shasuryu Shasha * Demiurge * Eclair Ecleir Eicler * Entoma Vasilissa Zeta * Cocytus New Characters * Head Priestess of Green Claw * Head Warrior of Green Claw * Head Hunter of Green Claw * Elder of Green Claw * Rororo * Crusch Lulu * Zenberu Gugu Abilities Used Known Abilities * No new abilities were introduced during this episode. Locations Known Locations * Great Lake * Great Tomb of Nazarick New Locations * Monument of Ruin Anime Notes * The scene between Demiurge and Eclair talking happened in Overlord Volume 2. Gallery pl:Odcinek 2 (sezon 2) Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 02 Episodes